El secreto de Lord Dominator (Galaxia Wander, fanfic traducido)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Algo coescrito con Brave kid (según El autor) Una historia de Lord dominator , Wander y Sylvia, personajes de la serie Galaxia Wander a tres años de su final en DisneyXD. Traducido por mi, créditos al autor o los autores originales.
1. Chapter 1

**Disfruten de este fic traducido. : )**

* * *

**Autor: NightmareKing**

**Traducción al español: EltioRob95**

Lord dominator miró fijamente el cielo nocturno, sus ojos se entrecerraron de ir mientras su cabello blanco soplaba en el viento, ella escapar un suspiro de disgusto y golpeó la pared a su lado, terminando en una ola de lava en el pasillo.

-Maldita sea- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡Wander! ¡Wander! ¡Maldito Wander!- dijó escapar un suspiro tranquilizador.

-¿por qué? puedo dominar planetas sin problemas, pero cuando trato de hablar con él… me pongo nerviosa o…esa maldita…Sylvia se interpone en mi camino-

Respiró hondo mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Muy bien, tengo que pensarlo detenidamente, No quiero apurar nada y arruinar mis planes-

Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en silencio para si misma.

Wander y Sylvia estaban caminando por el bosque cuando Wander tropezó y cayó hacia adelante, Mirando hacia atrás, vió que se había tropezado con una canasta de picnic.

-Oye, comida gratis!-

-Cuidado Wander- advirtió Sylvia.

-No sabes de quien es o para quien es-

-Hmm … supongo que tienes razón Sylvia – Wander miró la canasta.

-Veamos, nota nota nota? ….hmm… aquí está-

Arrancó la nota y comenzó a leerla: "Wander, he estado…! -lo que sea-

Arrojó la nota a un lado y abrió la canasta, Sylvia tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando comenzó a destruir la canasta arrojándola lejos.

-¿Qué rayos Sylvia? Estaba a punto de disfrutar un poco de eso-

-Vi esa nota escrita con la letra de Dominator, y como sabemos, ella esta dispuesta a matarnos- Wander abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro deprimido.

-Solo te estoy cuidando Wander-

Wander sonrió y abrazó a Sylvia

-Lo sé, Syl, por eso eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda pedir-

Sylvia sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-No hay problema, Wander, ahora salgamos de aquí en caso de que Dominator decida mostrar su fea cara-

Los dos amigos se alejaron , sin darse cuenta de los ojos brillantes que salían de los arbustos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡La estúpida Sylvia lo arruinó todo de nuevo!- La lava comenzó a formarse alrededor de los pies de Dominator , ella respiró hondo.

-Esta bien, intentemos algo más, algo que ni siquiera Sylvia podría ver venir- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando comenzó a planear.

* * *

**Hola a todos, si, sé que el fandom de Galaxia Wander está bastante apagado, un poco, pero como se cumplieron 3 años de su final hace unos meses, pensé en traducir este fanfic durante un tiempo, y ahora lo logré, bueno, solo tres caps por ahora, de los cinco que hay.**

**Todos los créditos al autor de la versión en ingles.**


	2. Chapter 2

El secreto de Lord dominator

Segundo capitulo.

Dominator se sentó y esperó pacientemente en los arbustos, mirando a la casa con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, ella tarareó para si misma mientras observaba a su alrededor, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse después de esperar casi veinte minutos.

-¿Dónde diablos estas Sylvia? ¿A dónde lo llevas? ¿Dónde está Wander?-

Al oír unos pasos que se acercaban, levantó la vista y vió a Wander y Sylvia, sonriendo, se escondió detrás de un arbusto y se asomó para verlo caminar hacia la casa, tomó una piedra y la arrojó desde el arbusto, golpeando a Wander en la parte posterior de la cabeza, miró hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre Wander?-

-Algo me golpeó-

Comenzó a caminar hacia aquellos arbustos.

-Ten cuidado ,Wander, no sabes lo que podría haber en esos arbustos-

-Puedo manejar esto Syl, no te preocupes-

Llegó al monte y Dominator sonrió mientras ella lo agarró por la muñeca y lo jalaba hacia atrás.

-¡Wander!- Sylvia corrió hacia los arbustos y miró a través de ellos solo para ver el suelo lleno de tierra – Wander-

Wander abrió los ojos, atado a una silla y miró alrededor de la habitación, apenas era lo suficientemente grande como para que se acomodaran dos personas, el suspiró.

-Esta bien, a quien esté tratando de engañarme, no vas a ganar, se necesita mucho para lograr asustarme—

La puerta se abrió y Dominator entró con las manos tras su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Dominator reveló sus manos de detrás de su espalda para revelar que sostenía una cesta de picnic y los ojos de Wander se abrieron.

-Comida-

-Así es, Wander- Dominator sonrió.

-vi lo que Sylvia le hizo a la primera canasta que hice para ti y escuché que ibas a disfrutar algo de comida-

Wander sintió que se le hacía agua la boca.

-Así que este es el trato, te doy de comer, charlamos, y te llevaré a casa, sin daño y sin falta-

Wander la miró por unos momentos y notó una expresión de molestía en su rostro.

-Asi que obtengo comida gratis y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es …¿charlar?-

-Eso es todo-

Los ojos de Wander se entrecerraron.

-¿Y como sé que no envenenaste la comida?-

Dominator suspiró, tomó una manzana y le dio un mordisco, Después de unos minutos donde no sucedía nada, Dominator preguntó.

-¿Sigues creyendo que está envenenada?-

-¿Puedo al menos alimentarme?-

Dominator entrecerró los ojos.

-Tienes mi palabra de que no huiré, Ya que eres amable y me estás dando comida, me quedaré aquí y charlaremos-

Dominator lo miró antes de desatar vacilante sus manos.

Una vez libre, Wander tomó algo de comida y empezó a comer.

-huh, casi esperaba que me golpearas, te desataras y corrieras-

-¿Bromeas? No envenenaste la comida, es comida gratis y todo lo que quieres hacer es charlar asi que ¿por que haría algo como eso?-

Dominator suspiró y asintió.

-Bien, ahora Wander, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, Algo que me ha estado molestando por un tiempo-

Wander hizo una pausa de comer mientras tragaba y la miraba con una mirada confusa en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia corrió frenéticamente , buscando de izquierda y derecha cualquier señal de Wander, rodeó una roca y se topó con sus hermanos, Ella sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

-Chicos, necesito su ayuda-

-Wow, cálmate Syl y cuéntamos lo que está pasando- dijo Bill.

Sylvia jadeó y respiró hondo.

\- Wander no está-

Bill, Phil y Gil la miraron.

-Y pienso que fue Dominator, porque antes encontramos una canasta de picnic abandonada con una nota escrita con su letra y una hora después, alguien le arrojó una piedra a Wander, el fue a ver y desapareció-

-Bueno, es mejor que ayudemos al del banjo antes de que lo lastimen- comentó Gil.

-Si Dominator está involucrada de alguna manera, entonces no puede ser algo bueno- Sylvia sonrió a medias y asintió.

Wander se sentó y dio otro mordisco mientras miraba a Dominator, Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

-Entonces..uhmm…¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente? Por que estoy algo incómodo en este momento, estando sentado aquí y dijiste que algo te ha estado molestando por un tiempo-

-Oh claro- Dominator suspiró.

-Entonces, verás…. Hay algo que quería decirte, que yo… bueno, no es fácil pero… durante un tiempo quise…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración , patearon la puerta, Sylvia y sus hermanos entraron corriendo y Wander sonrió.

-Hola Syl, Hola chicos-

Sylvia sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba ileso y fulminó con la mirada al ahora furiosa Dominator.

-¡Siempre te pones en mi camino! ¡Solo sal de aquí y déjanos en paz!-

La manos de Dominator comenzaron a brillar cuando la habitación empezó a temblar, Sylvia y sus hermanos corrieron hacia ella mientras Wander miraba en shock.

-Uh chicos ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?-

Dominator golpeó a Phil y a Bill lo pateó en la pierna, Dominator miró hacia abajo y apuntó a Bill a través de su habitación.

-¿Chicos?-

Gil la abordó , solo para ser arrojado a la pared y caer hacia adelante con dolor.

-Uhmm ¿no pueden dejar de pelear y disfrutar todos de un agradable picnic amistoso?-

Sylvia abordó a Dominator y ella le dio un codazo en la espalda, Wander observó en estado de shock al ver a su mejor amigo caer del suelo, Dominator se enderezó y sonrió.

-La próxima vez que quieras pelear , mejor prepárate para..-

Wander se liberó de sus nudos, saltó de la silla y se paró entre dominator y sylvia.

-¡Acabas de decir que querías charlar pero estás atacando a mis amigos!-

-Ellos me atacaron-

-Por que probablemente pensaron que me secuestraste!- Wander continuó gruñendo.

-No me importa quien seas, lo que hiciste en tu vida o qué, tu no lastimas a mis amigos! si te atacan primero , cuéntales tu versión de la historia!-

Se volteó y ayudó a Sylvia a levantarse, cuidadosamente acariciando su espalda.

-¿Estas bien Syl?-

Sylvia lo miró y sonrió.

-Estoy bien Wander-

Miró a Dominator y abrazó a Wander.

-Si alguna vez veo que vuelves a acercarte a él ¡no será bonito!-

Dominator gruñó y tembló de ira cuando Wander abrazó a Sylvia.

-Esta bien Syl, busquemos a tus hermanos y vamos a casa-

-Si, claro-

Ayudaron a Bill, Gil y Phil a levantarse y los cinco comenzaron a alejarse mientras el ojo izquierdo de Dominator empezó a temblar y se formó una desviada sonrisa en sus labios mientras reía fríamente.

Sylvia y Wander entraron a su casa media hora después del incidente que involucraba a Dominator , ambos parecían frustrados, Wander miró a Sylvia y suspiró.

-Gracias por ayudarme syl-

Sylvia parecía confundida.

-Ella dijo que quería charlar, pero después de que te atacara a ti y a tus hermanos, sentí que quería algo más que eso, como si quisiera que me asocie con ella y destruyera a cualquiera que sea una amenaza para ella-

Sylvia sonrió y asintió.

-No te preocupes Wander, Dominator falló y te sacamos de ahí antes de que pudiera hacer algo- soltó un fuerte bostezo y puso una mirada cansada.

-Bueno, ha sido un dia largo para nosotros , digo que durmamos un poco-

-Es verdad- Wander la abrazó una vez más.

-Gracias de nuevo Syl, no sé que haría sin ti-

Sylvia le devolvió el abrazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No hay problema Wander, eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen-

-Si- Wander se separó de Sylvia y caminó a su habitación.

-Buenas noches-

La puerta se cerró y Sylvia suspiró mientras negaba la cabeza.

-Ese pequeño loco se lastimará gravemente uno de estos días-

Ella entró a su habitación para intentar dormir un poco.

Wander se tambaleó y se giró cuando el viento emitió un violento latigazo fuera de su ventana, Escuchó un ligero crujido y se levantó cuando comenzó a observar la habitación.

-¿Hola?-

Todo lo que vió fue el tono negro y de vez en cuando la luz de la luna se asomaba por la ventana.

-Supongo que solo era…-

Antes de que terminara , una mano cubrió su boca y comenzó a quedarse dormido nuevamente, Lo levantaron y alguien arrojó un disco sobre la cama ahora vacía antes de salir de puntillas de la habitación, saltar por la ventana, y huir cuidadosamente de la casa.

* * *

**Ya traduciré el capitulo 4 y el 5, estan un poco largos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvia se despertó a la mañana siguiente y salió de su habitación para ver que la puerta de Wander, todavía estaba cerrada, confundida, miró a su alrededor.

-¿Se está acostumbrando a cerrar la puerta? No, lo dudo-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación y se preparó para llamarlo cuando hizo una pausa y suspiró.

-Probablemente esté durmiendo, fue una aventura extraña ayer-

Se dio vuelta y se alejó de la habitación de Wander.

Wander abrió los ojos y examinó la habitación oscura. -¿qué? ¿caminé dormido y me metí en problemas?-

-No, no caminabas dormido pero si te metiste en algunos problemas- escuchó una voz familiar reírse.

Los ojos de Wander se entrecerraron.

-Entonces Dominator ¿No aprendiste tu lección? ¿Sylvia no te había advertido ayer sobre acercarte a mi o algo así?-

-Lo recuerdo, también recuerdo haber dicho que solo quería charlar, pero en cambio fuimos interrumpidos groseramente-

El nómada de estrellas gruñó antes de calmarse, inclinarse hacia atrás y reír un poco.

-Sabes Dominator, tienes razón, fuimos interrumpidos ayer, pero no creo que hoy sea una gran diferencia- miró alrededor de la habitación ,tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a su captora.

-Verás que Syl descubrirá que estoy perdido de nuevo y ella….-

-Oh ¿como podría olvidarme de tu querida amiga?- Dominator se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Sabes Wander, en realidad fui suficientemente amable como para dejar algo que nos pueda encontrar…. Mas o menos-

-¿¡Qué hiciste!?- exigió saber solo para ser ignorado -¡Contéstame!-

-Nada malo, no te preocupes- Wander dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

-Prometo que no le ocurrirá nada a tu amiga, siempre y cuando te diga lo que quería decirte-

Wander miró al suelo antes de mirar de nuevo

-¿Prometes que Syl no estará lastimada si hablamos?-

-Veremos a dónde va la conversación, pero si, tu amiga estará completamente a salvo-

-Y debería confiar en ti exactamente por que…?-

Unos segundos de silencio invadieron el aire seguido el caminar de alguien.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Si rechazas mis demandas, me ocuparé de que la querida Sylvia sufra lenta y dolorosamente-

Los ojos de Wander se abrieron.

-Si tu y yo hablamos como se suponía que debíamos, entonces ella estará bien, lo prometo-

Wander gimió y luego suspiró –bien-

Giró la cabeza para ver a Dominator saliendo de las sombras.

-Pero si veo un solo moretón en ella juro que lo que haré hará que ayer parezca un simple juego-

Dominator sonrió y asintió antes de sentarte frente a Wander.

Sylvia miró a su alrededor y un profundo ceño cruzó en su rostro

-Wander no debería estar dormido-

Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación

-Mejor me aseguro de que el esté bien-

Ella caminó hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta. -¿wander? Wander ¿Estás bien?-

Asomó su cabeza y abrió mucho sus ojos al ver la cama vacía.

-¿¡Wander!?-

Corrió hacia la cama y la miró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su visión, Su cabeza cayó sobre la cama y el disco golpeó el costado de su cabeza, levantó su vista y lo recogió.

-¿Qué diablos?-

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la computadora, poniendo el disco en la unidad, miró el monitor, Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vieron la imagen enfocarse.

-¡Dominator!-

"Hola Sylvia, si estás viendo esto, entonces te das cuenta de que el querido Wander está perdido"

Sylvia gruñó.

"No te preocupes, no le ocurrirá ningún daño"

Sylvia miró la pantalla con ira.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir estas coordenadas para salvar a tu pequeño amigo"

Pronto apareció un mapa en la pantalla y Sylvia lo miró detenidamente.

"Ven sola si quieres que Wander vuelva sano y salvo"

La pantalla se puso negra y Sylvia gruñó y se levantó de su asiento.

-Esa pequeña…. ¡Voy a matarla por llevarse a Wander de nuevo! –

Ella comenzó a salir corriendo de la habitación y salió de su casa con ira.

Wander miró a Dominator mirándolo, trató de romper sus sogas, después de varios intentos fallidos, suspiró y miró Dominator.

-Si quisieras charlar, habla, por que me siento realmente incómodo si sólo me miras así-

-¿Qué? Oh cierto, lo siento- se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, Los ojos de Wander la siguieron y ella dijo.

-Hace un tiempo que nos conocemos ¿Verdad?-

Wander parecía confundido mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

-Supongo que si, quiero decir, somos enemigos desde hace aproximadamente un año , por qué-

-¿Por qué somos enemigos?-

-No , te preguntas acerca de la amistad?

-Bueno… ya ves… hay una cosa que me ha estado manteniendo despierta los últimos tres meses-

Wander arqueó una ceja y la instó a continuar.

-Y He estado teniendo dificultades para pensar con claridad y ahora necesito decirte lo que me ha estado molestado durante los últimos tres meses-

Sylvia se preparó para su viaje , miró el mapa que tenía en ese momento y suspiró para si misma.

-No te preocupes amigo, Ayer que Dominator te lastimara, puedo hacerlo de nuevo miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Pero esta vez no tengo a mis hermanos para que me ayuden- ella comenzó a seguir el mapa, sin saber los peligros que se encontraría.

Wander miró a Dominator, quien comenzó a mirar a su alrededor –déjame ir-

Ella lo miró.

-Si no vas a hablar conmigo, déjame ir, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar cautivo-

-No, quiero hablar, es sólo que…. no sé como hacerlo sin quedar como una tonta- ella suspiró antes de sentarse en su regazo.

Los ojos de Wander se abrieron cuando trató de liberarse una vez más.

-Bien, realmente me siento incómodo así ¿podrías levantarte por favor?-

-cállate idiota- Dominator lo miró con ojos entristecidos.

-Realmente necesito decirte esto y no va a ser fácil, Recuerda lo que te dije sobre escucharme o tu amiga sufrirá- Wander gruñó en voz baja.

-Ahora Wander…yo… esto es algo vergonzoso pero…-

Se detuvo por unos momentos y Wander entrecerró los ojos.

-Mira, si quieres hablar, entonces habla, si no, tienes que dejarme…-

Antes de tener la oportunidad de terminar, sintió que Dominator lo besaba con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron cuando comenzaron a moverse hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha confundidos, Dominator se separó de él y frunció el ceño

-eso era lo que quería decirte- Wander parecía confundido y Dominator gimió.

-Yo… yo… ¡Te amo maldito idiota!-

-Bueno, eso está bien y… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me amas!? ¿Cuándo diablos pasó esto?-

Dominator gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. –Te lo dije , durante unos tres meses-

Wander parecía sorprendido e intentó retroceder, solo para recordar que estaba atado a una silla.

-No te preocupes, prometo no morder, todavía quiero hablar...-

-No, no vayas a….- Sintió que Dominator lo besaba con fuerza otra vez y pronto se sintió relajado mientras le devolvía el beso.

Sylvia caminó por el bosque y miró alrededor de los árboles espesos antes de enfocarse en el mapa.

-Muy bien ¿estaré yendo a la dirección correcta?- se detuvo por un momento y examinó el mapa un poco más de cerca.

-Muy bien , entonces la cueva debería estar un poco más arriba, y allí es donde encontraré a Wander- levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos.

-No te preocupes Wander, ya voy- Ella comenzó a correr hacia la cueva.

Corrió hacia la cueva y gritó: ¡Wander!

Su voz golpeó las paredes de la cueva vacía y miró a su alrededor. -¿Wander? Wander ¿Dónde te puso Dominator?-

Lentamente caminó alrededor de la cueva, mirando a su alrededor a fondo, vió una nota en una roca cercana, Lo recogió y comenzó a leerlo:

"¿Qué es un pequeño desafío sin poco de diversión Sylvia? Realmente no pensaste que te llevaría a Wander sin un juego ¿verdad? Aquí hay un lugar donde puedes verlo, puedes salvar a tu amigo, recuerda venir sola"

Leyó la notas de las instrucciones y gruñó.

-Tú… maldita sea Dominator ¿qué quieres con Wander? Ella dejó caer la nota y comenzó a salir corriendo de la cueva-

Dominator y Wander se separaron , Dominator sonrió ante la cara estupefacta de Wander.

-Parece que lo disfrutaste- se puso de pie y lo liberó

-Únete a mi antes del desayuno y luego podremos charlar un poco más- Wander asintió distraídamente y siguió a Dominator fuera de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Dominator y Wander terminaron el desayuno y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de su guarida, Wander miró a su alrededor asombrado y Dominator sonrió.

-Me alegra que te guste estar aquí, Wander-

Wander asintió lentamente.

-Intento que sea la mejor guarida, mejor que cualquier otro villano que se te ocurra-

-Correcto- Los ojos de Wander se fijaron en una sólida puerta negra.

-¿Qué hay ahí?-

Dominator miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron en pánico, se paró frente a la puerta y sonrió.

-Nada, solo una habitación en la que los nómadas de planetas no tienen por que entrar-

Ella puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y comenzó a alejarlo.

-Vamos, estoy siendo una anfitriona grosera, permíteme enseñarte el resto de la guarida-

Wander siguió su ejemplo, pero en su mente seguía pensando en la solida puerta negra y el contenido que tenía detrás.

Sylvia casi se desmaya, viajando de planeta en planeta, miró el mapa y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto no tienen sentido, en todas partes donde he estado ha sido un callejón sin salida-

Ella cayó de espaldas y suspiró.

-¿Asi es como muero? ¿en una persecución de gansos salvajes en búsqueda de mi mejor amigo?- ello cerró los ojos.

-Necesito descansar, he estado en esto por un rato- con calma respiró hondo y volvió a pensar.

-No sé a donde se lo llevó, revisé en todas partes y solo encontré estúpidas notas… ¿su guarida tal vez? Vale la pena intentarlo-

Se sentó y frunció el ceño.

-No tengo nada que perder-

Ella se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

Wander se sentó en una habitación y miró a su alrededor para ver varias fotos de él.

-Muy bien, sé lo que se siente y todo, pero creo que esto es un poco exagerado- levantó la vista y vió a Dominator riéndose mientras atormentaba a algunos de sus seguidores.

-Pero aun asi . es bastante genial, mi única preocupación es ver qué hay detrás de esa puerta-

Dominator dejó de reír y miró a Wander.

-Wander ¿por qué no lo intentas? Es realmente divertido-

-Ah… no gracias, soy un pacifista- Dominator arqueó una ceja.

-Sólo digo que…gracias por la oferta-

Dominator se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el.

-Muy bien ,Qué tal si vamos a otra habitación entonces-

Wander pareció confundido cuando Dominator comenzó a llevarlo del brazo.

Sylvia se paró de frente a la guarida de Dominator, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba con odio.

-Ahí voy Wander, no te preocupes-

Ella comenzó a correr hacia la guarida a ciegas.

Wander se sentó en la habitación tenuemente iluminada y miró a su alrededor.

-Entonces… ha sido divertido y todo, pero realmente debería volver a casa por que estoy de que Sylvia se esta preocupando mucho-

-No te preocupes por ella- dijo Dominator desde otra habitación.

-Necesito un favor-

Wander parecía confundido.

-No te preocupes, puedes ir a casa con tu pequeña amiga lo suficientemente pronto, solo necesito un opinión sobre algo y luego necesito ese favor-

-¿Y luego me puedo ir?-

-Y luego te puedes ir-

La puerta se abrió y Dominator entró, vistiendo una lencería negra transparente, los ojos de Wander se hincharon.

-Bueno, veo que ya tengo tu opinión-

-¿y eso sería?-

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Dominator sonrió, arrastrándose hacia el.

-Y ahora, ese favor-

-¿Y eso será todo lo que…- Dominator presionó sus labios contra los suyos y comenzó a pasar su cuerpo sobre el de él.

Sylvia corrió por la guarida con la mirada exhausta en su rostro, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras jadeaba.

-Trae tu trasero aquí, mejor que estés por aquí por que este juego del gato y el ratón se está haciendo viejo-

Ella suspiró de antes detenerse por un momento para descansar.

Dominator y Wander estaban en la cama, con Dominator encima de Wander, Ello lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Todavía quieres irte?-

-Tengo qué- antes que pudiera terminar Dominator lo besó de nuevo y comenzó a rechinar contra él.

Wander, vacilante, levantó sus brazos y comenzó masajear sus pechos y ella continuó apretándose contra él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sylvia entró corriendo.

-Muy bien ¡Estoy aquí por….! Oh por…-

Sus ojos se abrieron, los dos miraron a la invitada recién llegada.

-Por favor, dime que no estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo-

-Hola Syl- Wander sonrió tontamente.

-Dominator y yo solamente estábamos pasando el rato, pero ya que estás aquí, podemos irnos a casa-

El intentó levantarse solo para ser empujado hacia abajo por Dominator.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!-

ella miró enojada a Sylvia.

-¿Cómo demonios sabías donde encontrarnos? ¡Deberías haber estado buscando por días!-

-No debiste haberme llevado a callejones sin salida y te dije que si te llevas a Wander de nuevo…- se acercó a ella y la echó de encima de Wander para poder levantarlo y abrazarlo.

-…No sería bonito-

Ella miró a Wander con incredulidad.

-Realmente espero que ella haya usado algún truco para que hayas hecho eso-

Wander se rascó el costado de la cabeza.

-No creo que lo haya hecho, pero ella dijo que podía irme a casa, y eso fue hace una hora, asi que vámos a casa- Sylvia sonrió a medias y lo sacó de la habitación.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, pasaron la puerta negra y Wander la miró – espera Syl- ella lo miró y vió caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sólo tengo que ver qué hay ahí-

Alcanzó a abrir la puerta mientras Dominator corría hacia ellos.

Al abrir la puerta, el dúo entró y miró en estado de shock y horror mientras cuatro misiles altamente nucleares estaban en línea , con monitores de computadora frente a ellos, apuntando al techo abierto, Dominator corrió por la puerta y jadeó, ellos la miraron y Wander preguntó:

-¿para qué rayos tienes esos misiles?-

-Para nada- respondió Dominator rápidamente

–están aquí para… fines de decoración-

Los ojos de Sylvia se estrecharon

–Decoración ¿eh? Entonces ¿por qué esas pantallas y por qué los misiles están armados con deshechos radioactivos?-

Dominator gruñó.

-Y lo más importante ¿por qué están dirigidos a planetas amantes de la paz!?-

Los ojos de Dominator se desviaron y Wander negó con la cabeza.

-¿¡Ibas a matar a todas esas personas y destruir sus planetas!?- miró a Sylvia.

-Tenías razón Syl, ella está loca-

Sylvia asintió.

-Vamos, vayamos a casa-

Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta hasta que Dominator saltó delante de ellos y la cerró, ella los miró con fuego bailando en sus ojos.

-¡Nadie irá a ninguna parte!-

La miraron y se prepararon para pelear.

-Durante mucho tiempo he estado tratando de que Wander estuviera solo y siempre que lo consigo, tú me lo arrebatas, bueno ¡Esta vez no!-

Sacó un control con un botón rojo, el dúo parecía confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos harás ver televisión durante todo el dia?- bromeó Sylvia.

-No bromearía si fuera tú-

Sylvia dejó de bromear y Dominator caminó por la habitación.

-Todo lo que tengo que hacer es presionar este botón y esos encantadores misiles despegarán y nada impedirá que alcancen sus objetivos designados-

-¡Demonio!- gritó Wander.

-Será mejor que dejes en paz a esa gente agradable!-

-Lo haré, pero primero debes hacer algo por mi- ellos se mantuvieron firmes.

-Múdate conmigo, sé mi esclavo sumiso y yo personalmente desarmaré los misiles-

-¿Y si nos negamos a vivir contigo?-

-¿No lo entiendes Sylvia?- Dominator rió entre dientes.

-Digo que Wander se quedará aquí y estos misiles serán desarmados-

Wander miró a Dominator, luego s Sylvia para luego volver a mirar a ella.

-No puedo , quiero decir, yo vivo con Sylvia ¿y qué clase de amigo sería si abandono a mi mejor amiga así?-

-Bueno, entonces es una pena-

Dominator estaba a punto de presionar el botón cuando Sylvia gritó:

-¡Espera!-

Ella se detuvo y la miró.

-Nueva oferta, Wander viene durante el día y se convierte en tu… esclavo y el llega a casa por la noche, eso o no hay trato-

Los ojos de Dominator se entrecerraron, Wander dirigió la mirada hacia Sylvia.

-Syl ¿estás loca? Ella va a presionar ese botón y todas esas personas inocentes serán asesinadas!-

-Estoy tratando de ganar tiempo Wander, no te preocupes- ella miró a Dominator.

-¿Tenemos un trato?-

Dominator los miró a los dos y gruñó.

-Bien, puede que haya perdido mi juguete de peluche en la noche, pero lo tengo durante el día-

Wander dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-¡Pero si ustedes faltan a su palabra! ¡Esos cuatro planetas serán demolidos!- el suelo comenzó a temblar y la lava comenzó a formarse alrededor de los pies de Dominator.

-¡Ahora largo de mi guarida!-

Los dos pasaron rápidamente por su lado y salieron de su guarida.

-Oh bueno, al menos pasé unas horas con él y le dí una pequeña muestra de lo que le espera- murmuró para sí misma mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Me pregunto como se verían nuestros hijos-

Su estomagó gruñó y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no tiene sentido preguntárselo con el estómago vacío- ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

EL FIN.

* * *

**Aparentemente este es el fin ya que el escritor ya no continuó más, aunque curiosamente este fic no tiene el status completo.**

**saludos a todos los fans de Galaxia Wander y Lord dominator que aún existan.**


End file.
